


Romance after a Fall

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, only a little UdoMyon, slight peeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance after a Fall? Why that title? Because I can't seem to come up with anything else AND there's happy feelings after a break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance after a Fall

Mystia was glad she had broken up with Mokou, for her last straw had been plucked when after a steamy night, Mokou had mumbled out the phrase: "That was great... Kaguya..." While half asleep. 

 

She had asked the pheonix girl about it the next morning, Mokou felt bad and revealed that she had feelings for the princess, and said it was relatively reasonable if the sparrow wanted to end it with her. Mokou took the break up very well, assuring Mystia that the pair could stay friends, and offered to help her in her workplace.

 

Mystia walked along to her home, deep in thought about what happened recently. 

 

"Ey." Mokou hovered beside the sparrow, making her jump. "You might not be ready, but it looks like somebody has their eyes on ya." 

 

"Tell me more." Mystia said, looking at the pheonix, interest in her voice. 

 

"She loves ya." Mokou landed softly next to her, hands in her red pockets. "Asked me what you like." 

 

"Who?" Mystia asked. "Get to your point!" 

 

"It's Wriggle." Mokou said.

 

Mystia blanked out a little. The answer to the question she had was so easy. Who would love her more than her best friend? 

 

"Thank you." Mystia hurried away and Mokou watched her, smiling. 

 

Mystia knocked frantically on Wriggle's door, and when Wriggle answered, Mystia jumped on her, hugging her tightly. Wriggle went a little pale, before wrapping her arms around the bird in return. 

 

Mystia smirked, touching her nose to the firefly's. Wriggle blushed a little. "I know your secret..." She teased, locking eyes with her friend. 

 

"O-Oh yeah..?" Wriggle asked, shutting the door. 

 

"You love me." Mystia said, sitting on the bed and disrobing as Wriggle set Mystia's coat down. 

 

When Wriggle turned around, her face flushed at Mystia's nude form. She dropped the cookie she was holding and walked over a little, but shifted on her feet. Wriggle got her confidence up and quickly walked towards the bird, climbing on top of her and locking their lips. Mystia ran her hands up Wriggle's chest, letting the bug's cape drop to the floor. Next was Wriggle's shirt, which Mystia unbuttoned one button at a time, sliding the white shirt off of Wriggle's pale shoulders. Wriggle's mouth moved to Mystia's ear, leaving a stinging red mark. Mystia hissed, threading her fingers through Wriggle's green hair as Wriggle unzipped her shin-length shorts and kicked them away, along with her underwear. Mystia grunted, pulling Wriggle in for another heated kiss. Hands wandered over their bodies, and the two moaned and groaned passionately. Wriggle held herself, pressing the head of her member into Mystia's womanhood, making the bird groan softly. 

 

"I'm not a virgin, Wriggle, do it..." Mystia whispered. 

 

Mystia felt something enter her, and Wriggle shuddered, pushing in all the way. 

 

"Oh... God..! Th-That's... Y-You're really..." Mystia's voice turned to a whisper. "Big" She blushed. "Mokou was big but... You...!" Mystia wrapped her arms around Wriggle's waist.

 

"Sh-Shit..!!" Wriggle thrusted quickly into Mystia, and felt the sting of the night sparrow's claws raking down her back.

 

Mokou scowled as the blinds swung shut. She could only hear and not see, which really hindered the getting-off process for her. She kept her hand on her steaming member, before pulling her baggy pants up haphazardly and adjusting her suspenders. She flew off, hurrying to finish herself off. 

 

She heard a voice calling to her from below, and looked down to see a pink blur, waving and jumping at her. "Moko-tan!!" She heard. 

 

Mokou hesitated; going down with an erection could end badly. Her interest in the lunarian prompted her to throw caution to the wind and fly down. 

 

"Oi." She said, and Kaguya instantly jumped to teasing her. 

 

"Moko-tan! Moko-tan!" She sing-songed. 

 

"Kaguya.. I don't have time for this.." Mokou said.

 

"I heard the little bird let go of you." Kaguya whispered, smirking. 

 

She took ahold of Mokou's cheeks, before a rustle was heard and Tewi came out of nowhere, leaping and striking the back of Mokou's head with a small but heavy hammer. This pushed the pheonix girl's lips against the lunarian's, and Mokou's face heated up intensely, her eyes going wide. Kaguya's face reddened as well. Tewi sneered and sped off. Kaguya pulled away, and the two just stared into each other's eyes, not speaking. It was a few moments of awkward tension before the two kissed feverishly, hands running over bodies and curves and shoulders and every other nice place on the other's body. Mokou moaned into the kiss and pressed her tongue against Kaguya's lips. Kaguya let her in almost instantly, and the two stumbled back, Kaguya pulling Mokou into a shed on the clinic's grounds. She shut the sliding panels behind them and pushed the pheonix girl down. Mokou quickly turned the tides and put Kaguya under her, breaking the kiss and staring down at the lunarian, her red eyes blazing in the dim light. Kaguya couldn't help but fluster as Mokou almost tore open her kimono. The lunarian blushed furiously, gulping. Mokou licked her lips and felt her body heat up. She ran her hot hands up Kaguya's smooth curves, making the raven-haired girl shudder and gasp. Mokou leaned down and licked at the supple breasts of the lunarian, making her moan and cover her mouth. Kaguya pulled off Mokou's suspenders and tore open her shirt, the buttons flinging all over the room. Mokou growled, sucking on Kaguya's chest. Her hand moved to the other nipple, tweaking it and pulling, making Kaguya moan loudly. The pheonix leaned up and sucked on the lunarian's ear. 

 

She whispered: "What about that big cock~?" She licked her lips and Kaguya blushed. 

 

"Get it out." Kaguya said, breathlessly.

 

Mokou unbuttoned her pants. 

 

"Get those pants off..!" Kaguya commanded, pulling Mokou's pants down. Mokou got up and took off her pants and her boxers, and Kaguya got up on her knees, pushing her chest against Mokou's hardness. 

 

"O-Ohhh..." Mokou held onto her partner's shoulders as Kaguya rubbed her breasts over the shaft. Kaguya leaned her head down and began sucking on the head of Mokou's member, making the pheonix girl grunt and moan softly. "Mnnnhh~!!" Kaguya's mouth filled with creamy, hot, seed. 

 

"Mokou..." Kaguya pulled her mouth off, and some of Mokou's release spurted onto Kaguya's chest. 

 

Mokou pushed Kaguya down, rubbing against Kaguya's entrance, and Kaguya moved her, so that Mokou lined up with a more tight area. 

 

Mokou growled and pushed in, making Kaguya cringe and cry out. "Your ass is soooooo tight~" Mokou teased, thrusting herself into Kaguya. 

 

"Mo-Mokou..! Ahhh~!! G-Gentle...!" Kaguya groaned, wrapping her arms around Mokou's shoulders and arching her back. "You're gonna..!" She cringed and grunted, running her nails down Mokou's back and leaving a stinging, red, trail. The marks steamed on Mokou's skin. "Do it in my..." She paused. "Pussy..." 

 

Mokou pulled out and thrusted quickly into Kaguya, making Kaguya's breasts wobble, Mokou grabbing them and groping them. Kaguya arched her head back, moaning loudly. She wrapped her legs around Mokou's waist. Mokou hit Kaguya's g-spot with the head of her member, making Kaguya cry out Mokou's name in pleasure. She blushed after doing so, but held tightly to Mokou's shoulders. 

 

"Gonna..." Mokou mumbled, grunting and hilting her member inside of Kaguya's womb, letting herself release a load of seed, moaning into Kaguya's neck. Kaguya's toes curled, and her legs went limp on Mokou's hips. The two lay there, breathing and resting in the arms of the other girl.

 

One thing was sure for Mokou: THAT was WAY better than what she would've done by herself.

 

"So..." Kaguya huffed. "Good..." She ran her fingers through Mokou's hair. 

 

"That's amazing..." Mokou gasped. "You're so... so hot..." 

 

Mokou rolled off of her lover, and Kaguya nuzzled into Mokou's warm chest, and Mokou stroked her hair, and the pair's breathing calmed down. 

 

"Wanna head back to my place..?" Kaguya ran one finger up Mokou's chest. "Eirin and the rabbits are out today~" She mused, leaning up and kissing Mokou's cheek. The little kiss made Mokou's cheeks light up with red, and she blushed even to her ears. 

 

"Y-Yeah..." Mokou swallowed, not believing what she had just felt, seen, or heard. "Let's go.." 

 

The two got up and hastily got dressed, quickly speeding off to Kaguya's room and undressing again. "Just for the hell of it~" Kaguya giggled. 

 

Mokou moved the blanket over the two, shifting so that they could both get comfortable. Mokou quickly fell asleep, and Kaguya soon followed. The two slept peacefully all through the rest of the day and through the night. 

 

Mokou woke up first, sighing and sitting up, which was easy because of the fact that Kaguya had switched to laying on her back in her sleep. The pheonix girl stretched, grabbing a spare sheet and wrapping it around herself and looking for something to wear that hadn't been ripped open. She looked through the cabinets, finding a casual outfit; a robe with a couple of strings to hold it in place, and she put it on, feeling like Kaguya for a little. She chuckled. Feeling. Like Kaguya. Mokou sat down underneath the kotatsu, turning on the game system and plugging in a controller. She started a new save file, under "Moko-tan" so as to amuse Kaguya and not make her upset. 

 

Kaguya stirred, mumbling what Mokou heard to be a "Moko..." Kaguya scratched her head, before opening her eyes. She shivered, cold in the winter air. When she sat up, she crossed her arms over her chest, chilled. 

 

"Hey..." Mokou turned around, concerned. "You okay..?" She asked, and Kaguya blushed. 

 

"M-Moko-tan's worrying about me..." Kaguya whispered. 

 

"Oi. Cut it out, I'm really wondering." 

 

Kaguya looked over to her robe on the floor, a few inches out of reach. Mokou scoffed, handing it to her with a smile. 

 

"Thanks.." Kaguya flushed. 

 

"Mhm..." Mokou was equally flustered. 

 

Kaguya got into her robe rather elegantly, and she stood. Mokou almost stood on instinct, but when she realized, she blushed, smiling sheepishly. 

 

"Good morning~" Kaguya smiled, the arms of her robe covering her mouth. Mokou leaned down and kissed her lips.

 

"Morning~" Mokou smiled, until she felt her lips seized again for a deeper kiss. 

 

"Mm... Mokou..." Kaguya murmured, amused and cheerful. 

 

"Hmm..?" Mokou wrapped her arms around Kaguya's waist, pulling her lover closer. 

 

"I smell something good for breakfast... Should we go investigate~?" Kaguya asked, stroking Mokou's ears playfully. 

 

"Mmm... How would Eirin and the rabbits react..." Mokou chuckled, and the two's faces reaches only inches apart. "To me... sleeping over~?" 

 

"Hmm... They'll react how I tell them to..." Kaguya whispered. 

 

The two walked in, close together and smiling. The other people in the room noticed the airy aura and turned to face them groggily. 

 

"Good morning." Kaguya sing-songed, patting Tewi on the head and instantly getting flipped off from the small rabbit. 

 

Reisen was in the kitchen area, cooking. The moon rabbit had Youmu over, cooking with her while Yuyuko and Eirin sat on the porch of the clinic, drinking small cups of tea and chatting idly. Youmu and Reisen were getting touchy, and Tewi watched them, her brow furrowing.

 

"Reisen-san..." Youmu murmured, and the two kissed heatedly. 

 

Tewi whistled and cringed. "Get a room!" She cried, making the two in the kitchen fluster. 

 

Eirin turned her head, seeing the two ex-rivals standing in the kitchen. "Mokou, Kaguya, I'll bring you some food, so you can go back into Kaguya's room..." She smiled slightly, and Yuyuko waved cheerfully at the two. 

 

"Alright." Kaguya led Mokou back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed next to Mokou. 

 

Mokou grabbed her hand, but dropped it and moved her hand to cup the lunarian's face, pulling her in for a kiss. Kaguya cupped Mokou's face, and Mokou did the same to her, their kiss deepening. 

 

"Mmm..." Various little moans escaped Kaguya's lips and she smiled into the kiss. 

 

Mokou ran one hand down, before scratching that idea and wrapping her arms tightly around her lover's waist. Kaguya felt herself being pushed underneath the pheonix girl, and her hands roamed over Mokou's chest, her leg running up one of the pheonix girl's. She moaned softly as Mokou nipped Kaguya's ear. The two quickly returned to their kiss. 

 

"Reisen-san..." The two heard faint moans from the room beside them, which happened to be the undonge's room.

 

Kaguya broke the kiss, pushing Mokou up into a sitting position. "Moko-tan, where do you need to be~?" Kaguya asked, arms around Mokou's shoulders. 

 

"Nowhere." Mokou raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with her lover. 

 

"Then get down here..." Kaguya pulled Mokou back down and pulled up her robe, revealing her glistening womanhood. Mokou spread the robe she was wearing, and her erection started peeking out. Mokou hissed when the cool air hit her skin, and Kaguya took the girl's member, massaging it with her warm hand. 

 

"Nnh..." Mokou's eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure. She leaned down and kissed Kaguya's neck as her body heated up, her eyes blazing. 

 

"Fuck me~" Kaguya whispered, her voice heated and flushed. Mokou blushed and pushed into her lover, growling and making Kaguya moan and tangle her fingers through her lover's silver hair. "Mokou~!!" She cried. 

 

Mokou pounded into Kaguya, groaning in between clenched teeth. "Ahh~ Fuck...!" Mokou groaned, arching her back and releasing inside of her lover. 

 

Kaguya kissed her, cupping Mokou's face. "I love you." 

 

Mokou blushed furiously, freezing up for a second. "I-I love you too..!" She said, and she pulled out, kissing all over Kaguya's face. 

 

"Go get me pocky from the store and I'll give you a handjob later~" Kaguya whispered into Mokou's ear, and Mokou's face lit up red, even to her ears. 

 

"...Deal." Mokou huffed. "I need my black shirt though..." She paused. "And yes... I know you took it." Kaguya got up and adjusted her robe, opening a drawer and getting out a sleeveless black shirt and holding it out to Mokou, blushing. 

 

"You kn-knew..." Kaguya giggled. 

 

Mokou pulled the robe off and pulled her red pants on, along with the shirt. "I'll be back..." She said, licking her lips and heading for the sliding door that led directly outside. 

 

"Wait!" Kaguya cried. 

 

Mokou stopped and startled, turning to face her lover.

 

The lunarian just planted a long and loving kiss on her lips and smiled. "I love you." She whispered, letting go of Mokou's cheeks.

 

Mokou walked off in a flustered huff, stuffing her hands in her pockets, grumbling and making Kaguya giggle quietly. 

 


End file.
